


Снежный бал.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: что делать, если на день всех влюблённых ты вдруг остался без пары?
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake





	Снежный бал.

— Он отказал мне.

Кассандра произнесла это тихо и опечалено, протягивая Тиму открытку. А открытка была красивой, с катком и парочками, что танцевали на льду. Снежный бал 14 февраля.. Конечно никто не будет танцевать на льду, но красивая картинка должна быть. Тим поднял взгляд на девушку и вздохнул. Да уж, ситуация плачевна. Она была так влюблена, что даже пригласила того парня на бал, а он ее отшил прям в день бала. Дрейк молча смотрел то на Кэс, то на открытку и погружался в свои мысли.

Вообще Тим всегда мечтал посетить снежный бал или выпускной, даже пытался поступить в школу ради этого, чтобы прочувствовать целиком. Ведь только поняв школьную жизнь, можно оценить эти балы и их магию. В школу он конечно же не поступил, но не из-за глупости, а потому что Брюс уговорил его на домашнее обучение. И вот, судьба подкинула ему возможность исполнить подростковую мечту.

Слишком долгое молчание начало смущать девушку и она чуть дернула рукой, забирая открытку и пытаясь вернуть парня напротив в чувства. Она сама не знала что делать, но помощи уже не хотелось... становилось стыдно.

И он пришел в себя. Отпустил открытку и так же быстро встал с кресла.

— Кхм. Ну раз ты теперь свободна... — он запнулся об слово и вдруг поклонился, выставляя ладонь, — приглашаю пойти со мной на бал! — чуть поднял голову, чтобы смотреть за реакцией девушки.

А Кассандра смотрела, молчала, как вдруг... тихо засмеялась! Она. Засмеялась! И вложила свою ладошку в руку Тима. Удивительно.

— Да. Я согласна, — кивнула, смотря с лёгким весельем и мягкостью. Пускай так. Она доверяла Дрейку. Он был единственным, кого она знала так хорошо, доверяла свои боли, помогала с его болями. Он давно стал ее частью и это не казалось из ряда вон выходящим.

А Тим времени не терял и стоило их рукам сцепиться, как он легко дернул ее на себя и повел на чердак почти бегом. А там подвел к большому шкафу.

— Тогда подберём тебе хороший наряд и поедем. У нас всего два часа! — парень суетился и рылся в шкафу.

Это вызывало восторг. Тим. Пассивный и депрессивный. Вдруг загорелся помочь Кэс. Девушка румянилась от этой мысли и была очень благодарна ему.

— Хм, что тут делает женская одежда? — девушка заглянула через плечо партнера по балу, но ей сразу загородили обзор.

— Это старый гардероб Барбары. Она разрешила брать без спроса, так что мы и не спрашиваем, — беспечный ответ и снова копание в вещах.

Никто не хотел вспоминать из-за чего Барбара сменила гардероб. Кэс не стала продолжать тему.

— А ну закрой глаза! — вдруг строго сказал парень. Стоило Кассандре это сделать, как послышался шум, ее куда-то отвели, всучили вешалку в руки и еще что-то. Странно как.

Но когда глаза разрешили открыть, то она оказалась перед зеркалом, за ширмой, с платьем и туфлями в руках.

— Переодевайся, я не смотрю! — послышался голос из-за ширмы. Какая забота. Это снова вызвало румян у девушки.

Красный. Красное, до колена платье. С рукавами до локтей и квадратным вырезом. Такое простецкое, почти никакое. Но и со своим волшебством. Этот снежный бал не помпезное событие, нет, это подростковые танцы, а подростки часто выглядят просто. Ах.. Кассандра быстро переоделась и осмотрела себя в необычном облике. Как ей шло.. А туфли. Ну что говорить, простенькие, почти незаметные на фоне платья, на невысоком каблуке, да и все.

Девушка рассматривала себя в зеркале и тихо хихикнула

— Тим, я замерзну на улице! — она смотрела на голые ноги и хихикала. За ширмой послышался смех.

— Я вызову такси, дорогая, не волнуйся~ — почти пропел парень.

Она снова хихикнула и осмотрела себя по десятому разу.

— А ну дальше не смотри. Я быстро, — она вышла из-за ширмы, не замечая что партнер правда отвернулся и не смотрел, и убежала в свою ванну, где нанесла лёгкий макияж в виде блеска для губ и туши. А потом занялась самым важным — волосами. Легко завить их кончиками наружу и запшикать лаком, та-дам, готово, невероятной красоты и лёгкости волосы готовы!

Кэс в таком виде поднялась на чердак и легко отряхнув юбку платья

— Тим, смотри, — шепнула, сразу смущаясь и понимая, что просит... она залилась краской, становясь почти цветом своего платья.

А Тим как поднял глаза так и обомлел на месте, где сильнее смущая даму перед собой. И в глазах все читалось. Все восхищение, каждое ёканье сердца.. Даже рот немного приоткрылся.

— Ты.. Ты... выглядишь просто.. — на выдохе.

— А вот ты выглядишь неподобающе, — решила укольнуть Кэс, улыбаясь и осматривая парня.

Тим осмотрел себя и смутился. Домашние шорты и замацанная толстовка. Что за ужас!

— Я сейчас! — его будто ветром унесло, пока девушка смеялась. Какой же он смешной когда волнуется.

Вернулся Тим в обычном чёрном костюме с черной бабочкой на белую рубашку. Он правда не хотел выглядеть дорого как мог благодаря Брюсу. Сегодня они обычные подростки. Влюблённые, не до конца красивые, чувственные и глупые подростки. Но был и сюрприз в облике парня. Из-за спины он достал веточку из двух красных петуний!

— Откуда это? — Кэс обомлела, смотря на веточку.

— Этот цветочек выращен мною лично в любви и хранился до самого этого момента, — затянул Тим, медленно и осторожно заправляя веточку в волосы Кассандры над ухом, поправляя лепесточки цветков и укладывая обратно пряди волос.

— Да врёшь... — пробубнила девушка, смущаясь до красных щёк. Снова.

— Да, — раскололся, улыбаясь, — у Альфреда украл. Но ведь смотри как красиво... — зашептал и повернул зеркало к девушке.

И не врал в этот раз. Цветы повторяли изгибы волос, подчёркивали, связывали с платьем... Кэс смотрела и не могла поверить, что это она.. Вау.

Тим с улыбкой смотрел на свою даму и в какой-то момент взял ее за руку, начиная вести в танце. Мир сразу исчез... они полетели в облаках, кружа в своем танце. Шаг, шаг, шаг, квадрат, еще шаг, шаг, шаг..... глаза закрывались, мысли исчезали, оставалось только тепло рук и эти движения. Музыка появилась сама собой из ниоткуда, подхватывая, неся их дальше в мир грёз. Еще шаг и падение на крепкие руки, что всегда поймают. Кэс оказалась опрокинута на руки Тима, который нависал над ней. Сердце билось и стук сердца партнера был слышен как свой. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и медленно дышали, боясь все испортить. Еще ближе. Еще. И...

Сначала заулыбались глаза, потом присоединились губы, а потом и пошел тихий смех. Нет, романтика не исчезла. Нет, она еще витала в воздухе, проникала в лёгкие через нос и распаляла.

— У нас остался час, — тихо шепнул Тим, прижимая девушку к себе.

— Тогда нам уже пора, — шепнула она в ответ.

И они медленно начались подниматься, не отпуская друг друга. Чужие пальцы казались родными, частью себя самого и терять их..

Но уже в следующую секунду они бежали по лестнице, Тим вызывал такси, ведь он обещал, а Кэс старалась скорее накинуть куртку и дать куртку Дрейку. Внутри все бурлило и требовало действа, что они и делали, торопясь, когда времени было полно.

***

А вот и бал. Наконец они добрались до сего мероприятия. Скинуть куртки, припудрит носики и пройти в зал дело минутное, а вот понять что дальше..

Тим был в восторге. Все было волшебно, сцена, огни, столы с закусками, множество людей! Дух захватывает. А когда все будут танцевать и зал заживёт своей жизнью, где сутки сердца это шаги танцующих пар..... дыхание сбивалось. Везде был искусственный снег, снежинки, зимние украшения.. Только в отличие от улицы тут было еще тепло.

— Пошли выпьем пунш? Мы пришли еще до первого танца, — Кэс тихо шепнула парню, стараясь прийти в норму. Она сильно волновалась перед таким количеством людей, пускай Тим и был с ней.

Парень на это кивнул и, не отпуская ее руки, повел к большому чану со сладким напитком. Но даже выпить целый стакан они не успели, как заиграла музыка.

Тим оставил бокал и протянул руку девушке, приглашая на танец, а Кэс не отказалась и вложила руку снова.

Этот танец был совсем другим. Они не улетали в облака, но чувствовали друг друга. Они не закрывали глаза, заменяя реальность на грёзы, они общались взглядами и лёгкими касаниями. Они не были эпицентром магии, но были ее частью, они не изучали волшебство, но впитывали ее из окружающих.

После первого же танца Кассандра попросила передышки, из-за чего пара вновь вернулась к пуншу. Все же подобная активность и эмоциональная и физическая для девушки нова. И она быстро выматывается.

Они водили глазами по залу, рассматривая танцующие пары и обнимались. На них напало такое спокойствие, что не описать словами. Они даже пропустили парочку из того парня, что отказал Кэс. Но в принципе и замечать его незачем было, он был счастлив со своей возлюбленной. А Кассандра сейчас вполне счастлива с Тимом.

Им предстоит еще целый вечер, в течение которого будут десятки танцев, много передышек и целое море романтики и чувств. Остается надеяться, что они выдержат все это вместе. И вернутся домой счастливые.


End file.
